The ExpressCard standard provides a method and standard interface for creating a direct connection between an electrical component and a system bus in a computer. The ExpressCard standard provides for electrical components with two widths: 54 millimeter and 34 millimeters. Both the 34 millimeter ExpressCards and 54 millimeter ExpressCards use the same type of connector to couple to the system bus. That is, both the 34 millimeter and 54 millimeter ExpressCards each have 26-pin beam-on-blade connectors. Accordingly, 34 millimeter ExpressCards can be plugged into 54 millimeter ExpressCard slots.
Many computer manufacturers provide only 54 millimeter ExpressCard slots in their computers because users can plug either size of ExpressCard into the 54 millimeter ExpressCard slots. However, when a user places a 34 millimeter ExpressCard inside of a 54 millimeter ExpressCard slot, the 34 millimeter ExpressCard can wobble and can easily become dislodged from the 54 millimeter ExpressCard slot. A gap also exists in the slot because the 34 millimeter ExpressCard is smaller than the slot. Foreign particles or other items can enter the computer case through this gap and potentially damage the ExpressCard or the computer.
Accordingly, a need exists for an adapter for the 34 millimeter ExpressCard that helps secure the 34 millimeter ExpressCard to the 54 millimeter ExpressCard slot and that prevents foreign particles or other items from entering the slot when the 34 millimeter ExpressCard is inside the 54 millimeter ExpressCard slot.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “on,” as used herein, is defined as on, at, or otherwise adjacent to or next to or over.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements or signals, electrically and/or mechanically, either directly or indirectly through intervening circuitry and/or elements. Two or more electrical elements may be electrically coupled, either direct or indirectly, but not be mechanically coupled; two or more mechanical elements may be mechanically coupled, either direct or indirectly, but not be electrically coupled; two or more electrical elements may be mechanically coupled, directly or indirectly, but not be electrically coupled. Coupling (whether only mechanical, only electrical, or both) may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant.
“Electrical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include coupling involving any electrical signal, whether a power signal, a data signal, and/or other types or combinations of electrical signals. “Mechanical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include mechanical coupling of all types.
The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable. For example, the recitation of a first portion being coupled to a second portion does not mean that the first portion cannot be removed (readily or otherwise) from, or that it is permanently connected to, the second portion.